


New Staff

by stringer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringer/pseuds/stringer
Summary: Tobin arrives at January camp to find the team's new massage therapist, Christen Press.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 66
Kudos: 595





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin exited the tunnel as the warm LA sunlight hit her face. January camps usually had a familiar rhythm to them, but with a new coach and a new staff, things were just different enough this year to keep everyone on her toes.

There were beep tests and drills and short sided scrimmages, but there was also more chalk talk and theory which were emblematic of a new coach.

Tobin felt right at home. She loved the vibe at camp regardless, but also felt that the passion her new coach felt for football was almost equal to her own. After several well-earned weeks of rest, she couldn’t be happier to be back on the pitch. She was ready to work.

She felt great throughout training. She felt quick and nimble, her passes were crisp and first touches were spot on. The ball was exactly where she wanted it to be. 

One of the first days before practice, Coach Andonovski took a few minutes to introduce his new staff. There were new coaches, athletic trainers, nutritionists and a new massage therapist. He spent a few minutes on background and then talked about how he wanted each of the players to think and use the team resources.

“Daammmnnn” Tobin heard Kelley mutter in a low voice behind her. 

Tobin’s looked up to see the new massage therapist smile and raise her hand in acknowledgement of being introduced to the team.

“This is Christen Press, our massage therapist” Coach said.

Kelley was right, she was definitely swoon-worthy, but Kelley always swooned. Tobin couldn’t help but notice her beautiful smile and long graceful legs. Tobin didn’t have time to distract herself with pretty girls, she was trying to make a roster. She put her head back down and finished lacing up her boots.

Despite feeling great about her game, there was no denying that Tobin had entered her 30s. She had every intention of playing for many more years, and in order to do that, she needed to put just as much effort into recovery as she did into training.

After that day’s session, she made her way to the clubhouse for an ice bath and massage. She could feel some new tightness in her hip that she wanted to address before it had time to grow into anything else. She knew her body and knew when it was trying to talk to her.

One of the definite benefits of being on the national team was the access to free massage services whenever she wanted. 

She walked into the room and was met by the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. When Vlatko had introduced his new staff earlier in the week, but she hadn’t paid much attention at the time, but the woman standing in front of her had Tobin’s full attention now.

“Hi” the therapist said in a light airy voice “I’m Christen”

“Tobin”

“How can I help you?” Christen replied with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

“Ummm, my hip started feeling a little bit tight towards the end of training today.” Tobin replied trying to regain her composure, begging the blush that she could feel creeping up her neck to disappear.

“OK” Christen said “Why don’t you get changed in there and then come back out and we’ll see what we can do.”

“Change into what?” Tobin replied.

“Whatever you want. You can put on a robe or just take your leggings off - however you are most comfortable. I’ve got towels to keep your legs warm” Christen replied.

Tobin opted to take her leggings off and wrap a towel around her waist. She hopped up onto the massage table and laid back, putting her hands behind her head. God, she loved massages.

Christen was along side the table “Ok if I use some oil?” she asked

“Sure” Tobin said “Do you have lavender?”

“That’s my favorite” Christen said with an adorable lilt to her voice

“Ok” she continued “I’m going to reposition the towel a bit, ok? I can’t get to your hips if it’s around you, so I’m going to move it so that it’s laying on top of you like a blanket. OK?”

“Sure” Tobin said.

Christen took the corner of the towel that was tucked in around Tobin’s hip bone and pulled it away from Tobin’s body. “Can you lift up a little for just a second?” She asked. Tobin complied and lifted her hips up off the table, so Christen could bring the towel out from under her. Without ever removing the towel from her body, Christen was able to reposition it so that it was lying lengthwise down Tobin’s muscular legs.

Christen turned and squeezed a few drops of the oil onto her hands to warm it up and slid her fingers under the towel to begin treatment on Tobin’s right leg, just above her knee. 

Tobin closed her eyes at the first contact. Christen’s hands were warm and strong and began to loosen the muscles in her thigh. 

“So what does it feel like” Christen asked, her voice a little softer this time

“Feels good” Tobin mumbled.

“No, your hip. Can you describe it?” 

“Ohh, mmmhm, well, towards the end of training, I was just more aware of it than I usually am. There was a bit of an ache that I’m not used to experiencing.” Tobin replied. It was getting hard to string a sentence together as the strong capable hands on her leg were making her feel like jelly.

Christen had both hands wrapped around the bottom of Tobin’s right thigh as her thumbs rubbed deep circles into her quad. Her hands would travel up the distance of Tobin’s leg, back down and then up again, the knuckles of Christen’s left hand just centimeters from Tobin’s underwear. 

Christen moved around the table to Tobin’s right hip, never taking her hands off Tobin’s warm skin.

“I’d like to start working on your hip flexor. Can I put my hand just underneath your underwear on the side here” Christen said lightly touching the outside of Tobin’s hip

“You can do whatever you want” Tobin said lazily “This all feels so good.”

Christen chuckled softly “Good to know.”

She moved her fingertips to Tobin’s hip and used her left hand to lift Tobin’s leg a bit off the table. Her fingertips kneaded into the tight muscles of Tobin’s hips as she brought her leg up further. 

“Ahhh, ok” Christen said softly as if she was learning something about Tobin’s body.

“Mmhmm?” Tobin asked 

“I’m going to bring your leg up a bit more.” Christen said “Here, I want you to rest the back of your knee against my shoulder.” 

Tobin complied and Christen leaned in, stretching Tobin’s leg and digging in with a bit more pressure into Tobin’s hip flexor. Tobin could feel Christen’s hair against her leg and could smell the floral scent of her shampoo.

Tobin opened one of her eyes just for a moment and caught a glimpse of the caramel skin along Christen’s neck framed by soft black curls. Christen was deep in concentration, but her skin looked soft and delicious.

Christen started moving Tobin’s leg in wide circles to open up her hip a bit, one hand on the outside of Tobin’s hip and the other just under her knee. 

Tobin opened her eyes again, this time to see those beautiful green eyes looking right into her own. She held her gaze for just a moment.

“What do you think?” Tobin asked softly.

“I think I want to check out your other leg and then I’m going to give you some stretches to do before and after training tomorrow.” She replied “I definitely want to keep an eye on you so that this doesn’t turn into a groin issue.”

After she was done with her other hip and Tobin was officially a relaxed pool of mush, Christen softly told Tobin to get dressed when she was ready and to meet Christen in the training room to talk stretches. 

Tobin stayed on the table for a few minutes longer thinking to herself that maybe being a 31 year old footballer wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin walked out of the massage room to find Christen waiting for her in an open training room, sitting on a yoga mat. She smiled and patted to the empty mat across from her motioning for Tobin to come sit down.

God, she was beautiful, Tobin thought. Just effortlessly pretty. She had big expressive eyes and when she smiled, it was like her whole body glowed. The last thing in the world Tobin needed was something taking her mind off camp, but she couldn’t help feeling giddy about this new surprise.

Tobin sat on the yoga mat with her legs crossed across from Christen and couldn’t help but let a slow smile creep across her face. 

“How do you feel?” Christen asked happily

“I feel great” Tobin said with a lazy drawl “I feel like I’m going to sleep like a baby tonight.”

“Good - let’s keep it that way, yeah?” Christen said “I want to show you some stretches that I’d like you to try before and after practice tomorrow, ok?”

“Sure” Tobin said “Let’s do it”

“OK, so I want you to spend more time opening your hips up.” Christen said “There are two things I want you to try tomorrow. The first is for you to self-massage your hip flexor.”

“Self-massage? Are you firing me as your client?” Tobin bantered.

“No” Christen smiled “You can still come see me whenever you need to, this is just to make sure you know how to stay loose on your own. Here, I want you to take this ball and your going to put it under your hip, like this.”

Christen moved off of the mat, resting on her forearms on the floor so that her hip could roll the ball back and forth on the ground. Her other leg was out wide from her body as she pressed and moved back and forth over the ball.

Tobin had to make an extra effort to keep her mouth closed. Christen’s movements were strong and graceful and Tobin was picturing what it would feel like to be underneath her at the moment. 

“Tobin - are you listening?” Christen said 

Tobin’s eyes snapped away from Christen’s ass and back to her eyes. “Yes! I am for sure listening” She said, her smile growing wider.

“What did I just say?” Christen asked playfully challenging her new client, knowing where her eyes had just been.

“You said that I’m not required to take the ball out for dinner before having my way with it.” Tobin said straight-faced.

Christen laughed as she rolled off the ball back into a sitting position.

Tobin picked the ball up, tilting her head to one side, a wry smile across her face, “Do regular condoms work with this thing or do I need to find a specialty shop?”

Christen laughed some more and Tobin soon discovered that she liked thinking of ways to make the woman in front of her laugh like this. There was something stirring deep inside that she hadn’t felt in some time. She had dated a bit lately, but it was nothing serious and there was nobody special in her life. Her life of travel and newfound quasi-fame made entering into relationships challenging. Besides, this was safe. She was a member of US Soccer staff, so nothing could really come from it, so Tobin could flirt and have fun and not have to worry about it going anywhere. It was harmless.

“Listen, dirty bird!” Christen exclaimed feigning offense, not able to stop herself from laughing “I was pre-med at Stanford! This is science, not a sex toy!” 

“Listen, I’m sure this is a great stretch, but I cannot show up to training tomorrow and have my teammates watch me hump a tennis ball. They are ruthless and I’ll never hear the end of it.” Tobin replied, with a glint in her eye.

“Hump? Are you 12!?” Christen retorted

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll never live it down if my teammate see me trying to make beautiful babies with a tennis ball.” Tobin deadpanned

“So, you’re going to ignore medical facts because you’re afraid of what your friends will say?” Christen challenged with a cocked eyebrow.

“Can I come here and do it? At least so I’m not in the open?” Tobin pleaded “You don’t know these idiots. They are my best friends in the world, but they are also sadistic barbarians - I will not survive this.” 

Christen rolled her eyes, playfully. “Ugh fine, you can hide here. See you at 9:45 tomorrow.” She said as she got up from the floor and walked back to her desk, trying to hide her smile.

Tobin gathered her stuff and made her way back to the team hotel, with a fresh spring in her step.

Tobin pushed the key card against her door, entered her room to find her roommate Lindsay hanging out in their room with Sonnett and Mal.

“Tobes!” The trio yelled out simultaneously.

“Mal!” Tobin exclaimed, making her way across the hotel room scooping Mal up in a giant hug. “It’s so great to see you! How are you?”

Lindsey and Emily looked at each other incredulously.

“What the fuck, Richard?!” Emily exclaimed

“Yeah!” Lindsey said with her hands raised “You do know there are two other people in the room, right?”

Tobin put Mal down and rolled her eyes at Lindsey and Emily. “I see you guys all the time and besides, Mal is nice to me! She remembers my birthday!” 

Tobin sat down on her bed and took her phone out to quickly scroll through messages. 

“Tobito, come to dinner with us!” Emily asked

“Yeah - that’d be dope. Let me take a quick shower - how about you guys head down and save me a seat, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Tobin said and headed to the bathroom. 

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash away the sweat and dirt of a hard day of training. She could still feel some of the massage oil on her legs as she let her mind wander to the memory of Christen’s hands on her body. She wished that she would have given herself more time before having to meet her friends because she suddenly felt the urge to take care of the ache at her center. She closed her eyes and thought of Christen’s eyes burning through her, her skin on her and her fingers inside of her. As she dipped her fingertips into her own wetness, she had no choice but to make her friends wait just a little longer for her at dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin was normally the last player to roll into breakfast, but she didn’t seem to have much of a problem getting up and going the next morning. She moved quickly and quietly through the room so as to not wake Lindsey. She threw on her practice shorts, put her hair up in a ponytail and headed out the door. She grabbed coffee and a quick bite that she could eat on her walk to the practice pitch.

While the coaching staff was on the field busily setting up cones and dummies for drills, she was the first player to arrive. She made her way through the facility and to Christen’s office. Tobin entered the space to find Christen at her desk going over paperwork.

“Hey” Tobin said “G’morning!”

Christen looked up from her desk and smiled “Good morning” She said. 

God, Tobin thought, even her voice is pretty.

“How did you sleep, how’s your hip this morning?’ Christen asked as she made her way across the room.

“It’s good - I feel it but it’s not bothering me.” Tobin replied

“OK, let’s go ahead and get you stretched out.” Christen said “Before we go to the floor, let’s just get you loose. Can you just walk across the room and give me some wide butterflies?”

“Sure” Tobin replied as she set her bag down at the wall. She lined up, took a few steps brought her knee up and out to the side, took a few more steps and repeated the motion with the other leg. She went back and forth a few times across the room as Christen observed her form and movement.

“So, do you like soccer?” Tobin asked, trying to make some small talk.

“I love it!” Christen replied

“Yeah? What’s your favorite thing about it?” Tobin asked 

“Probably all those gorgeous legs” Christen replied with a sly smile

Tobin choked under her breath and tried to keep her balance.

“That’s good” Christen said, refocusing on her client and not taking her eyes off Tobin’s hips “How does it feel?”

“So far so good” Tobin replied

“Ok, why don’t you come over here.” Christen said gesturing to two yoga mats on the floor. “Do you do yoga?”

“I don’t do it well.” Tobin replied

“That’s ok, that’s why I’m here. I want you to try a side angle pose. Here watch me.” Christen said as she quickly got into position on her mat. She arranged her legs, extended her arm to the floor and the other in the air and took a few deep breaths in, letting her body stretch into the pose. 

Tobin watched Christen’s hair fall to the side of her head and imagined what it would feel like to breathe it in.

“Your turn.” Christen said, looking intently at Tobin.

Tobin shuffled on the mat and did her best to match Christen’s graceful pose, but struggled. Christen made her way behind Tobin. She put a light hand under Tobin’s extended thigh, urging her to move it back just a little. She placed her other hand on Tobin’s back to fix her posture.   
“There” Christen said softly behind her, “That’s better. Take a few deep breaths for me?”

Tobin closed her eyes knowing that she’s probably do just about anything for her if it meant she could hear her voice so close. She inhaled deeply as the presence of Christen’s warm hand on the inside of her extended thigh began to flip her insides.

“OK, good - that’s really good. Now, let’s move to the ball. “Need me to dim the lights? Maybe light a few candles?? Christen said with a smirk

“I’m normally not a morning person - maybe a Marvin Gaye playlist would do it?” Tobin retorted and Christen chuckled.

Tobin grabbed the ball from her bag and got into position on the floor. She positioned the ball under her hip and started to roll back and forth. Even though she knew how she looked, she couldn’t ignore the fact that she could feel the difference in her hip. 

“Do you mind if I suggest a few small adjustments?” Christen said

“Sure - go for it” Tobin replied. Christen knelt behind Tobin, between her legs and put her hands on either side of Tobin’s hips. 

“When you’re gliding on the ball, you want the ball to stretch from here to here.” Christen said as she leaned down and traced her fingertips up a line from the top of Tobin’s inner thigh all the way up to the base of her tummy. “That’s how you can be sure you’re getting all of the muscles, try it again, yeah?”

Christen’s thigh was inches from Tobin’s center. She could practically feel the heat from her skin through her shorts. Tobin rolled again and Christen kept her hand on Tobin’s side, guiding her to where she wanted the ball to begin and end. Tobin was on fire.

“That’s really good, you’re doing great.” Christen said softly. “How about you flip over and lie on your back. Let’s get one more good one in and I’ll send you on your way.” 

Tobin rolled over onto her back onto the yoga mat as Christen kneeled above her. Like she did yesterday, she picked up Tobins thigh and pushed it back towards her head, only this time, Christen was straddling other leg. 

“How’s that?” Christen asked

“Can you go deeper?” Tobin asked, the corner of her mouth giving away the smallest of smiles. She didn’t quite know how far she could push it with Christen, but she wanted to find out.

Christen held her gaze and leaned into her just a little more, stretching Tobin’s leg back and increasing the contact between their bodies. 

“Deep enough?” Christen asked, her eyes darker

“It’ll do...” Tobin replied after pausing for a beat. It took all of Tobin’s willpower not to grind herself down against Christen’s center, which she could almost feel on top of her.

In the distance, they could hear voices approaching indicating that the players were starting to arrive on site for training. Christen held Tobin’s gaze and kept her in that position for a few moments and then slowly brought her leg back down. 

“Ok, you are all set. I’ll be out there, so come on over to the side if anything starts feeling tight.” Christen said as she slowly moved off of the woman in front of her.

“Ok” Tobin said, regaining her composure and getting up from the floor. “See you out there.” 

“See you, Tobin.” Christen said attentively.

Tobin made her way out of the training room, back into the sunlight, feeling charged from the intensity of their exchange.

+++++

Later that day, after training, at the team dinner, Kelley sidled up to Tobin who was serving herself from the buffet line.

“Hey” she said in a rushed whisper. “Wanna fuck with Sonnett?”

“Always” Tobin replied quickly

“Ok - first one to get her to leave the table in disgust, wins.” Kelley said excitedly

“Wins what?” Tobin asks

“20 bucks” Kelley says

“50” Tobin challenges

“Fine” Kelley says and sets off for the table

Tobin finishes piling her plate with dinner and made her way to a table with Kelley, Emily and Lindsey. As she sat down, Lindsey was in the middle of finishing a story about whatever movie they watched earlier that afternoon

“Mmmmm” Kelley said “This chicken is really good, isn’t it? It’s so moist!”

Emily pauses for a moment mid-chew. “Eww, don’t say that!”

“What? Chicken?” Kelley asked

“No!” Emily says

“Moist?” Kelley asked again with a smirk

“Stoppp - I haaate that word!” Emily replies 

“What’s wrong with the word moist?” Tobin asked, not wanting Kelley to get too much momentum.

“Ohmygod - STOP!” Emily replied

“Ok, Ok - don’t get your panties in a twist!” Tobin said, putting her hands up in a gesture of faux surrender

Emily stopped chewing and is looking full on at Tobin now. 

“Are you messing with me?” Emily asked

“C’mon Toby, leave her alone - you know it makes her panties moist when you mess with her.” Kelley said

“Both of you guys, shuuuut up!” Emily cried

Under the table, Tobin slipped her feet out of her slides as she prepared to lay down the death blow. She brought her bare feet to Emily’s legs and squeezed her toes on the skin of Emily’s thighs.

“I”m sorry Sonny - you know I love you!” Tobin said laughing

Emily picked up her plate and was off to another table before Tobin could finish her sentence. 

“YES!” Tobin said with a dramatic fist pump - locking eyes with Kelley. “Pay up, sucka!”


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, training featured a strength session in the morning and endurance intervals in the afternoon. It was a grueling practice made even tougher by the fact that everyone was trying to prove herself to the new coach.

The heavy starts and stops were tougher on Tobin’s joints than she anticipated. She knew early into the session that she’d be back into see Christen after training was over. 

Tobin hobbled into the training room and made her way to Christen.

“Uh-oh” Christen said with wide eyes “What did they do to you out there?”

“I’m not sure, I’m pretty sure I could walk a few hours ago.” Tobin said 

“Ok - you know the drill. Get yourself undressed and I’ll meet you there.” Christen said

Tobin took everything off from the waist down and left her t-shirt on. She got up on the massage table, laying on her stomach. She positioned her head in the donut at the top of the table and fixed the towel over her legs. The room was warm and smelled like scented oil. 

Christen entered soon after. “Lavender again?’

“Sure” Tobin replied

Christen started at her ankles, firm, tender strokes working up over Tobin’s soft warm skin. Christen’s thumbs pushed against the tired muscles, working their way up the back of Tobin’s calf, past her knee and up to her thigh. First one leg, then the other.

Tobin started to melt into the table, the touch felt so good on her tired legs. She’d stiffle a groan each time Christen’s strong fingers came upon a particularly sore patch. Every knot received the perfect amount of attention.

Christen moved so that she was standing to the side of Tobin’s hip, fingers now working her hip flexors and glutes. She pressed and kneaded from the outside and worked her way in.

“How’s that? How’s the pressure so far?” Christen asked softly

“Perfect” Tobin mumbled, feeling like putty in Christen’s skillful hands. She felt so good but couldn’t help but wonder how much better she’d feel if Christen’s hands could explore somewhere else.

Again, Christen’s thumbs circled the flesh at Tobin’s hip, traveling across her ass and then landing on the back of her thigh. Christen made a fist, and rocked it back and forth against the muscles in Tobin’s upper inner thigh. Tobin’s body was close to trembling as she opened her legs wider, almost inviting Christen’s hands closer. 

Christen crossed to the other side of the table, not taking her hands off Tobin, and replicated her movements on the muscles on that side.

Tobin could feel herself getting wet. She was torturously aware of how very close Christen’s fingers were to her throbbing clit and wondered if any of it was an accident. She wanted those fingers inside of her, she wanted them circling her, moving in and out of her.

“Can you turn over for me?” Christen leaned down to whisper at the edge of Tobin’s ear. 

Tobin lifted her neck so that she could start to shift her body around. Christen held the towel in place so that Tobin remained covered.

Christen returned to the foot of the massage table and worked her way up the front of each of Tobin’s legs with long powerful strokes.

Tobin brought her arms up to her forehead, trying to stop the bottom half of her body from quaking with want. She could feel her wetness on the inside of her thighs and was sure that Christen would be able to see it were it not for the towel covering her.

Christen returned her attention to Tobin’s hips and upper thighs, working the muscles in firm circles with her thumbs. She rested one hand on each thigh as her thumbs massaged their way up towards Tobin’s center. Tobin spread her legs wider, and Christen placed her thumbs upon Tobin’s lips and stroked them up and down and up and down.

“That feels so good” Tobin whispered

She took her hands off Tobin and made a quick tight fold to the center of the towel that covered Tobin’s legs. 

“Ok Tobin, I’m going to take your leg and cross it over your body, ok?” Christen said

“Ok” Tobin replied softly

Christen’s hand snaked under Tobin’s leg as she lifted it and pushed it across, so her knee was pointed towards the wall. 

Tobin squeezed her legs together and realized the fold that Christen made with the towel was just enough to give her center some friction to push against. Tobin opened her eyes and her breath caught as she started to feel a hint of relief for her throbbing clit.

“How’s that?” Christen asked, looking into Tobin’s eyes “Starting to relax?”

“Feels amazing” Tobin whispered, rocking back and forth against the towel.

“Good, I just want you to relax.” Christen purred as she guided Tobin’s leg back and forth against the towel. 

Tobin’s eyes were closed and her breath was starting to hitch. She could feel herself starting to swell - something deep inside starting to churn and grow. It all felt so good, she didn’t want to let go just yet.

As Tobin continued to rock back and forth against the towel, Christen slowly plunged a finger deep inside of her. Her eyes shot open and she gasped at the sensation of being filled up.

“Relax, Tobin, I’ve got you.” Christen whispered gently as she moved her finger in and out.

The position of Tobin’s leg across her body made it a particularly tight fit and she could feel Christen on every inch of the surrounding walls. She bore into the towel harder and continued to rock against it. 

Christen picked up the pace and slid in and out of Tobin easily. 

“More” Tobin groaned in a quivering plea, “Please… more”

Without breaking pace, Christen slid a second finger in and curled, giving Tobin some extra pressure where she needed it most, as she continued to thrust in and out.

Tobin began to moan softly as she grabbed the edge of the massage table with both hands. The pressure continued to swell, growing and growing, deep inside of her begging for release. Christen could feel Tobin’s heartbeat pounding inside of her each time she buried her fingers deep. 

“God… Don’t stop….I’m so close….gonna….” Tobin moaned

“There you go - just let go” Christen moaned back

Tobin gasped, her mouth agape as her orgasm ripped through her body. Tobin’s mind went blank as her body continued to shake through the waves of pleasure coursing through her. She collapsed back on the massage table as her brain slowly turned back on.

“I’m going to take my fingers out, ok?” Christen said softly as she slowly slid out of Tobin.

Tobin sat up on the table, resting her weight on both elbows. She was about to ask Christen what the hell just happened, when she heard voices enter the training room, just outside of the massage room. 

“Anyone here?” She heard someone say.

“Yep - be right out!” Christen called out then turning to Tobin. “We’ll have to pick this back up later, yeah?”

“OK?” Tobin replied with a small chuckle as Christen smiled back with sparkling green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobin took her time walking back to the hotel. She needed some time to wrap her mind around what had just happened. She slipped her key card into the door and walked in where she found Lindsey laying on her bed scrolling through her phone.

“Hey Toby!” She said, barely looking up.

“Hey Linds” Tobin returned

“Where’ve you been?” Lindsey said, tossing her phone on the mattress and rolling over on her side.

“I stopped off in the training room and got a massage.” She replied casually as slipped off her shoes on her side of the dresser. 

“That practice was ferocious, wasn’t it?” Lindsey said “You were ballin’ out there - did you get hurt?”

“Nah, just sore. I’ve got a weird tweak in my hip and just don’t want it to turn into anything.” Tobin replied.

“So what did they do for you.” Lindsey asked

“Ohhh” Tobin paused “Just like, uh, deep tissue stuff - you know”

“Do you feel better?” Lindsey asked

“...Yeah - never better, actually” Tobin replied

“Cool” Lindsey replied

“Yup” Tobin said as headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Tobin turned the water on as hot as she thought she could stand it. She got undressed as the room started to fill with steam and as the mirror fogged over. She stepped under the waterfall hoping to calm her racing mind. She was pretty sure, no 100% certain, that the experience she had with Christen was the single hottest thing that had ever happened to her.

The water fell over her face, her hair, down her back and her eyes fell closed as she replayed each moment from her afternoon.

She could hear Christen’s voice, calm and steady, telling her to relax, making every inch of her burn. 

Over and over, she could see Christen’s green eyes burning right through her as she fucked her. She could feel Christen’s fingers moving and curling inside of her, making her gush, making her walls quake. 

She doesn’t remember ever coming that hard.

Tobin’s had plenty of girlfriends and most seemed to prefer that Tobin take the lead sexually. She didn’t mind. She has always liked controlling the pace, watching the effect that her lips and hands can have on a girl’s body. She liked watching how her mouth and tongue could make her girl come undone. It made her feel good to know that every moan and noise was happening because of her. It was always fun and the orgasms were mutual, but she definitely carried more of the load.

But  _ this _ was something else. This was something else entirely. 

The feeling of being taken, of having someone read her body so well and give her exactly what she wanted without having to ask was something she had never experienced. 

She spent so much of her time and energy exacting control over her life. The pressure from her country, her club and her sponsors was intense. They all said they liked her free spirit, her rejection of celebrity, but they always wanted more. What she gave was never enough. Ever. Protecting her privacy, her family, her image - it was exhausting having to try and control so much, but today, not being in control set something loose in her brain.

++++

The next morning, Tobin got up early and headed to the pitch, hoping to catch Christen before anyone else got there. She didn’t know exactly what she wanted to say, but she knew she wanted to make sure that things wouldn’t be weird between them. There were a few friendlies scheduled as part of this camp, and she didn’t want anything distracting her that would prevent her from being part of the starting 11.

She tried the entrance to the training room only to find it locked. She brought her hands up to the glass to see if anyone was in there yet, but the lights were out. 

“Shit” she muttered to herself. 

Maybe it was just as well, she thought. She didn’t know how to talk about what had happened between them, but knew that she didn’t want to ruin any chance of being with Christen again, by talking and messing it all up.

It was about 15 minutes before the rest of the team would arrive, so she decided to make use of the time. She found an empty section in a corridor of the stadium, pulled out the tennis ball from her bag and got down to stretch. Remembering the session from the previous day, Tobin did her best to extend the stretch the way she was instructed.

Tobin heard footsteps rounding the corner and before she could get to her feet, Lindsey and Emily were standing behind her.

"What's going on?" Lindsay said hesitantly "Why are you on the ground?"

"Woah!" Emily exclaimed wide-eyed

"Tobin...?" Lindsay asked stepping in further

"Tobito!! En fuego!!:" Emily said excitedly

"I'm exercising - I'm stretching my hip" Tobin tried to explain

"Tobin...I'm pretty sure it's pronounced _vagina_ " Lindsay quipped 

"Shut the fuck up. This is a real thing." Tobin attempted

"Tobin, does soccer ball know that you're cheating on her with other ball?" Emily asked

"Oh no! Did you guys break up?" Lindsay asked quickly

"OHMYGOD - Linds - look" Emily said pointing at a stray soccer ball in the corridor. "Soccer ball is watching them!" 

"You and soccer ball are into some kinky shit!" Lindsay deadpanned

Tobin got up and walked past them to the field. “Idiots” she said under her breath, which they couldn’t hear over their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for taking the time to comment. I really appreciate it so much.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, before their first friendly, the team was scheduled to scrimmage against Canada. This was a closed scrimmage, which meant no supporters in the stands, but it had all of the intensity of a final. Most of the players knew each other from the NWSL, which meant there was no shortage of old feuds and old rivalries. 

The scrimmage was particularly physical and Tobin found herself on the receiving end of many fouls. In the first half, a Canadian midfielder tried to tackle the ball away but ended up taking Tobin out at the ankles.

Shorting before the half, Tobin was brought down hard in the box, earning a penalty kick for her side, which Pinoe easily buried.

Then, in the second half, Tobin was upended when she went for a header, landing squarely on her back. 

After the game, all of the usual tightness and soreness was coupled with pain across her back. 

The training staff recommended that after her ice bath, she head to the training facility and soak in one of the hydrotherapy tanks. The tanks, about the size of a small hot tub, were equipped with portable jets that the players could use to aid in recovery.

Tobin eased herself into the tank and let herself sink into the warm water. She was pretty certain that she could feel every muscle in her body and each one of them was screaming. She started a visualization to help her muscles loosen up. She started at her feet, pictured all of the miles she ran during the game, felt all of the touches and all of the kicks. In her mind’s eye, she pictured the water surrounding her muscles and joints and restoring strength and energy to every inch of her body. 

When she was done with her feet, she’d move her mind’s-eye up to her calves, her knees and would continue until she made it all the way up to her neck.

Tobin did this to take an active part in her recovery, but it also helped her stay very present in the moment. She had been doing it for so long, it had almost become meditation. 

She was so deep in her own mind, that she didn’t hear the door to the pool area open and didn’t hear Christen approaching. It wasn’t until Christen started climbing into Tobin’s tank that she opened her eyes to see those piercing green eyes looking back at her. She might have been startled if she wasn’t already so relaxed from her process.

“Hi” Tobin said to Christen as a slow smile crept across her face.

Christen just smiled as she eased herself into the water, across from Tobin.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Tobin said languidly. Christen was so beautiful it almost took Tobin’s breath away. She was wearing a long sleeved rash guard over her bathing suit, which covered more skin than Tobin would have wanted, but did nothing to hide the delicate curve of her neck. Despite the excess fabric, Tobin could still see plenty of golden skin on Christen’s muscular legs below the surface of the water.

Christen softly chuckled, never breaking eye contact. Christen’s eyes were dazzling green, with a hunger right below the surface

“I’ve been thinking about you.” Tobin said, her lazy smile growing.

“Yeah?” Christen replied, raising one of her eyebrows.

“Yeah” Tobin replied

Christen cocked her head to one side, leaned forward on the ledge that she was sitting on and pulled one of Tobin’s feet up onto her lap. 

“What have you been thinking about?” She said as she started to trace circles on Tobin’s skin with her thumbs - starting at the ankle and working up her calves.

“I’ve been thinking about your hands.” Tobin said, her voice catching as she could feel herself start to tingle and pulse. Christen’s hands continued their journey up her calves.

Christen held Tobin’s gaze as her fingers were now snaking up Tobin’s knee, up to her thigh.

Tobin’s breath was getting a little shorter as she could feel herself getting wet and her skin starting to flush.

“What are you doing?” Tobin said, barely above a whisper.

“Whatever I want to, Tobin.” Christen said, her eyes glinting as her feather-light fingertips brushed against Tobin’s inner thigh.

Tobin wrapped her fingers around Christen’s and urged her hands to move closer to her center.

“Please…” Tobin asked, almost shakingly

Christen gripped her other hand on top of Tobin’s and moved it away.

“No touching, Tobin. If you touch me, I stop. I like the way those pretty lips look when you’re saying, please. I’ll need some more of that.” Christen said seductively.

Tobin was nearly panting by now. She was so turned on she couldn’t have choked any words out had she tried.

Christen slid forward again and wrapped her hands around Tobin’s hips to pull her towards the ledge of the seat. She took the water sprayer from the side of the tub and brought it under the water between Tobin’s knees. With her other hand, she reached below the surface of the water and hooked a finger over the front of Tobin’s bikini bottom to move it aside, exposing her center. 

Tobin gasped as the side of Christen’s forefinger grazed over her clit. 

“Are you ready for me, Tobin?” Christen purred as her finger dipped into Tobin’s folds, feeling her slick wetness, her fingertip delicately dancing back and forth against her swelling clit.

“Yes” Tobin said letting her head fall back against the edge of the tank.

“Yes, what?” Christen asked

“Yes please, Christen… please” Tobin begged between pants of breath.

Christen sped up the soft slide of her finger, and Tobin could feel the pressure inside of her building - the warmth spreading across her chest. Tobin tried to move her hips to deepen the contact, at which point Christen removed her fingers and hitched her hand on Tobin’s hip to hold her still. With her other hand, Christen moved the water jet closer to Tobin’s center, pointing the pulsing force of the water at her throbbing clit. 

Tobin moaned as the water pulsed over her, the rhythm of the jet causing her back to immediately arch. Christen’s strong hand keeping her in place as the pull in Tobin’s stomach began to grow and grow. 

“Don’t come until I say so, Tobin” Christen hummed

“God… Christen…. Please” Tobin begged

“Not yet” Christen said and with that, she held the jet to Tobin for two seconds, pulled it off for one and then back on for another two. This new rhythm made Tobin’s legs feel like they were going to launch right from her hips. Her body shook and quaked as it took all of her strength to stop herself from coming..

“Oh God, Please Christen” Tobin moaned, ready to explode.

“Come for me, Tobin” Christen said as she pushed the jet closer to Tobins’ clit. Tobin screamed and her whole body shuddered as she came, her body shooting forward and collapsing into Christen’s neck.

Tobin could feel Christen drop the jet and pull her limp body onto her lap. When Tobin’s breath returned, she felt Christen’s warm hand slide across her cheek, fingers wrapping around her neck. Tobin lifted her head up, her face inches from Christen’s, as Christen pressed a soft full kiss against her lips. Tobin melted into her mouth as Christen opened her lips to deepen the kiss, holding her tight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one might have started to go off the rails a bit. This is my attempt to bring it back. Thanks for reading.

Tobin rested her forehead against Christen’s and attempted to calm her breathing. She slowly opened her eyes to deep pools of green gazing back at her. 

“What is going on?” Tobin said barely above a whisper

“I know - you have questions.” Christen replied

“..Yeah - like a million of them” Tobin said, sitting up a little straighter in Christen’s lap.

“I know. LIsten, come to my place for dinner tonight.” Christen said as she moved to remove herself from the tub. “It’s a matter of minutes before someone walks in here and sees us. Come over tonight, I’ll make you dinner and we can talk. OK? I’ll text you my address.” 

“Yeah, OK” Tobin replied

+++++

Later that day, Tobin’s Uber pulled up in front of Christen’s building. She ambled towards the front door straightening out her shirt and running a few fingers through her hair. 

Christen answered the door before Tobin could knock. She was wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized sweatshirt that casually hung off of one of her shoulders, showing an expanse of golden skin along her collarbone. She smiled so fully that it made her eyes sparkle.

“Hi” she said

“Hi” Tobin said, feeling a slow blush creep up her cheeks.

“Are those for me?” Christen said, eyeing the flowers in Tobin’s hand.

Tobin brought them up and couldn’t help but give Christen a lazy half-smile. 

“They are beautiful - thank you.” She said as she closed her eyes to smell them. “Come in, please”

Tobin followed Christen through the living room and into the kitchen. Christen’s place was bright and airy with lots of natural light. Tobin wanted to look around to notice the art on the walls and books on the shelves, but couldn’t tear her eyes away from the way Christen’s hips moved when she walked.

“Please make yourself at home.” Christen said as she put the flowers in a vase and set them on the counter.

Tobin took off her jacket and hung it on the back of a chair in the dining room that opened into the kitchen. She made her way back into the kitchen where Christen stood. 

“Hi” Tobin said again as she hooked a pinky into Christen’s hand.

“Hi” Christen said, turning towards Tobin, stepping into her space. 

Tobin wrapped her other hand around Christen’s waist and gently pulled the woman into her and placed a slow kiss on her lips. Christen’s lips were soft and they tasted like cherries. 

“How can I help?” Tobin said as she slowly pulled away from the woman before her.

“You can set the table? Dinner is almost ready.” Christen pointed to the drawers that held the placemats and silverware.

“This looks amazing. Tobin said as Christen set the plates down. Tobin poured them each a glass of wine as each sat down at the table.

“So… how was your day?” Christen asked with a small chuckle and a glint in her eye

Tobin laughed softly and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to make light of anything. I know we need to talk.” Christen said softly.

“What is happening? I don’t quite get it.” Tobin asked, taking a sip of her wine, letting the velvety liquid coat the inside of her mouth, hoping it help provide the courage she’d need to ask all of the questions swimming around in her head.

Christen took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. “I like you. I’m really attracted to you and I felt a connection with you right away. I’m pretty sure that you felt a connection with me. I was responding to what I thought your body wanted.” She said, holding Tobin’s gaze.

“I’m attracted to you too.” Tobin replied.

Christen nodded her head slowly and brushed a finger over Tobin’s wrist, sensing that there was more she wanted to say.

“Is that pretty standard for how you ‘treat’ people who need your services?” Tobin continued, not quite sure of how to ask what had been creeping into her thoughts over the last week.

Christen chuckled softly. “No, definitely not. That was just for you.” She paused for a second before continuing. “I’ve always been pretty empathic, I can pick up on other people’s moods and energy. Sometimes it can be a little overwhelming, so I’ve tried to teach myself how to shield myself from taking too much on. But, I don’t know, there was just something different I felt with you. Something different that I thought you wanted, and I wanted to give that to you”

“That’s never happened to me before.” Tobin said

“An orgasm?” Christen said skeptically

“No” Tobin chuckled “No, like, it’s never happened to me like that.” 

“Like what?” Christen asked, trying to get Tobin to say more.

“Like, I’ve never been sort of topped like that.” Tobin replied 

“Mmmmhm” Christen said nodding at Tobin

“So… Is that the way you have sex with people? Is that pretty...?” Tobin tried to ask without finding the right words but nervous about the answer she’d receive.

“No, it’s not like that, it’s not the usual way.” Christen said softly “I like having sex lots of ways. Like I said, I was just picking up on what I was feeling from you.”

“What were you feeling from me?” Tobin asked as a smile tugged at the corner of her cheeks. She felt her insides start to tingle at the idea of having sex with Christen in lots of ways. She opened her hand on the table, inviting Christen’s to join hers.

“It’s hard to explain, but it felt like you wanted to be touched. Your body was open and so responsive to everything I was doing. I just wanted to keep making you feel good.” Christen said as she traced the pad of her finger around the perimeter of Tobin’s palm, sending sparks all the way up her arm.

“You did” Tobin said, barely above a whisper

“I’m glad”

The women sat in silence for a few minutes, delicately playing with each others fingers, looking at each other across the table as the air around them started to become a little more charged.

“I barely know anything about you.” Tobin said taking another long sip of wine.

“What do you want to know? Ask me anything.” Christen asked

“Will you go out with me sometime?” Tobin asked

“Like on a date?” Christen asked almost knocking Tobin out with another dazzling smile.

“Yes, like a date.” Tobin replied.

“Tobin, I’m pretty sure we’re on a date right now.” Christen said giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’d like to take you out on a real date.” Tobin replied. She tilted her head and smiled at Christen. “So far this…” Tobin paused gesturing between the two of them, “has been a little lopsided and I’d like to correct that.”

Christen held Tobin’s gaze as they continued holding hands on the table. The last few times they were alone, Christen’s eyes were dark and looked like they wanted to devour Tobin. This time, Tobin thought they looked like never-ending oceans - clear and open - like they were inviting her in. They looked like they held a thousand secrets and Tobin wanted to learn every single one of them. 

The air started to grow still around them. A small smile started creeping into the corner of Christen’s cheek and Tobin couldn’t stand being so far away. She stood up, taking a few steps towards Christen’s chair. She leaned in, putting both hands on top of the chair and put her lips on Christen’s. The kiss was soft but had intention.

“I want to take you to bed.” Tobin said, her lips a millimeter from Christen’s. Christen imperceptibly nodded, stood up and led Tobin down the hall to the bedroom.

Once in the room, Tobin paused, leading Christen to turn. Tobin closed the space between them and kissed her again. She wrapped her hands around her waist and slotted her lips in between Christen’s. Their lips moved together until Tobin opened her mouth so that her tongue could swipe against Christen. Christen opened her mouth, inviting Tobin to deepen the kiss, as their tongues slid over and around each other.. 

Tobin hooked her fingers under the hem of Christen’s shirt and brought it up, breaking the kiss only to slide it over her head. 

Tobin’s heart rate started to quicken as her eyes took in the expanse of golden skin across Christen’s chest. She cupped Christen’s face bringing her in for another kiss and then let her fingertips trace down her neck and across her shoulders and then down her back.

Christen moaned softly into Tobin’s mouth as the feather-light touches caused her skin to tingle all over. Christen opened her mouth again and kissed Tobin more intensely. Tobin walked Christen back a few steps until her back was against the wall of her bedroom. Tobin’s palms were on the wall on either side of Christen’s face as the kiss became feverish.

Christen laced her fingers into the beltloops of Tobin’s jeans and pulled her hips into her own. Tobin broke their kiss for a moment as she rolled her hips into Christen’s. 

“Ohhh God” Christen whispered as Tobin pushed into her again.

Tobin put her lips into the shell of Christen’s ear. “I want you so badly, Chris.” 

“Yes” she could hear Christen whimper back.

“I want to make you feel good, Chris, can I?” Tobin purrred

“Yes… please” Christen whispered again.

The noises that Christen was making were making Tobin’s head spin. The moans and gasps clearly expressing how good everything felt. They were equal parts feminine and lustful, and Tobin couldn’t get enough.

Tobin put her mouth back on Christen’s as her fingers popped the button on Christen’s shorts and slid them down her long legs. On the way back up, Tobin’s fingertip ghosted over the front of Christen’s underwear, causing her hips to shift forward in search of more touch.

“Tobin… take me to the bed.” Christen pleaded

“Just a sec” Tobin whispered as she trailed soft wet kisses down Christen’s chest and tummy until she was on her knees. 

Tobin threaded her fingers through Christen’s underwear, bringing them down to the ground. She placed a hand around Christen’s ankle, urging her to bring it up and rest it on Tobin’s shoulder, opening her legs wider.

Tobin looked up into a pair of pleading green eyes as she put her mouth on Christen, a long lick starting at her opening and all the way up to her clit. Christen’s hips bucked in response to Tobin’s warm wet tongue. 

Tobin was absolutely sure that she had never tasted anything as delicious as Christen. She had intended on taking Christen to the bed, but couldn’t bear to take her mouth away. She went in again, circling her tongue around Christen’s opening, licking in and around her center. Christen brought her hand to Tobin’s neck, urging her closer. 

Tobin stood up again and kissed Christen hungrily, who moaned at the sensation of tasting herself on Tobin’s lips. Tobin lifted Christen, wrapping her legs around her waist as she made her way across the room, laying her on top of Christen’s bed.

Tobin moved down Christen’s body again, this time pausing at her hardened nipples. She lapped one with her tongue as she rolled the other in her fingertips. Every inch of Christen was exquisite. Tobin alternated between flicking Christen’s nipple in her mouth, to dragging her teeth over it and then soothing it with a swirling tongue. Christen’s moans were becoming downright indecent as Tobin continued her assault. 

“Please… Tobin… please” Christen groaned as her hips bucked seeking out anything to move against. 

As much as Tobin wanted to draw this out, to take her time building Christen up, the truth was that she couldn’t wait to taste her again. So, again, she moved her way down Christen’s body. 

“God, Christen, you’re so wet.” Tobin husked

“Mhmmmmmm… please” Christen whimperd

Tobin plunged her tongue in as deep as she could go, and Christen almost screamed at the contact. After a few moments, Tobin then flattened her tongue, not pushing too hard but instead letting Christen push and grind against her mouth. 

“God… Tobin… please… I’m so close… please” Christen moaned.

Tobin moved a little, only to provide extra friction against Christen as she made her way up to Christen’s clit. She arrived at it slowly, first in wide circles with the tip of her tongue and then narrowing her focus as she could feel Christen start to build. She switched her rhythm from circes to tight up and down licks as Christen quickly came undone underneath her.

Tobin was positively drunk on Christen. She couldn’t get enough. Before Chrsten was able to come all the way down, Tobin fucked two fingers deep inside of her.

“Oh my god, Tobin! Fuck!” Christen nearly screamed

Tobin flattened her tongue, applying even pressure against Christen’s sensitive clit as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out, building up a steady pace. She could feel Christen’s legs shake as she started to come undone all over again. Tobin fucked her harder and faster, curling the tips of her fingers inside as Christen pushed and rolled herself against Tobin’s tongue and came again much louder this time.

+++++++

Tobin entered her room quietly, hoping to slip into bed without being noticed. She didn’t let Lindsey know that she wouldn’t be sleeping in the room last night and didn’t want to face any questions. It’s not that she was embarrassed about where she had been, she just didn’t know how to explain it and she certainly wasn’t ready to disclose what was happening with Christen.

“Well, well, well…” Emily said dramatically upon seeing Tobin and slow-clapping for extra effect.

Tobin groaned under her breath. Not only was she not slipping in inconspicuously, there was an entire group gathered in the room waiting to head down to breakfast together.

“Where have you been, Toblerone?” Kelly said with raised eyebrows

“Tobin!” Lindsey whined “I was kind of worried! Why didn’t you call?”

“Did you lose your Toblerphone?” Kelly asked with faux concern.

Before Tobin could even say anything to deflect the questions, she was interrupted.

“Yeah, where were you? Did you find someone to Toblerbone?” Emily quipped

“Did you make her Toblermoan?” Kelly followed

“Wow - Look who’s been a Tobinhoe!” Emily said, cackling

Emily, Kelly and Lindsay were all doubled-over laughing at each other’s antics as Tobin quietly turned on her heels - headed right back out of the room. She needed to be anywhere but there.


	9. Chapter 9

There were probably a handful of training sessions that Tobin could recall with total clarity. Most because they marked some sort of milestone in her career. The pre-game trainings at Fetzer were sacred. She’ll never forget the first time she stepped onto that field. Her first time playing on Brazilian soil, the birthplace of her football soul.

This particular training on this day, she’d remember because it was absolutely ferocious. It was their second session of the day and there was absolutely no relief from the sprints. The intensity of the scrimmage almost surpassed any final that she had ever been a part of, each player on the field desperately vying for a coveted roster spot.

She was aware that Christen, and the rest of Vlatko’s staff, were on the sidelines observing practice. The relentless greul of the session made it easier to not look over, but as the fatigue set in, she could feel her mind wander.

She knew Christen was in the standard staff uniform, grey warmup jacket and blue leggings, but she really wanted to take her time seeing how she filled out those leggings. She wanted to feast on the curves of her hips and ass. Good god that ass...

A little later, Tobin and some other players were working on a quick start drill closer towards the sideline, about 10 feet from where Christen and the rest of the staff stood. The players were working on their explosive speed. Tobin would race across their portion of the space, run back and repeat over and over. On her runs back, she’d make eye contact with Christen, who was staring at her with a fierce intensity and a glint in her eye. Tobin could feel Christen’s eyes raking over her body like she was something to be devoured. On the next pass, she noticed that Christen couldn’t take her eyes off of Tobin’s legs.

Tobin knew that she had nice legs. She knew that the countless hours spent dribbling and juggling had produced some impressive muscles, and she was also aware of the affect that her physique had on women.

_“Sonnett! Check it out! @TobinsCalves has more twitter followers than you!” Kelley shouted to the entire bus last year._

While Tobin spent the rest of that ride with her hat pulled over her face, it wasn’t enough to drown out the screams and laughter as her teammates read aloud some of the funnier tweets from the fake handle.

_“Tobes! Your socks are doing God’s work!”_

_“Tobito - someone started a petition to have your calves kick off the Portland Pride parade!”_

_“Toby - someone is suggesting that your legs get a Nobel Peace Prize!”_

She didn’t spend much time thinking about her legs and the attention they garnered, but she was more than thrilled at the notion that Christen liked what she saw.

On the next pass, she rolled the legs of her shorts up, putting the tops of her smooth,tan thighs on display.

She caught Christen shift on the sidelines.

On the very next pass, while waiting in line to explode again, she took a few bounces on the balls of her feet, flexing the muscles in her calves.

Christen tilted her head and a smile started to tug at the corner of her mouth..

Finally, thankfully, Vlatko blew the final whistle. Tobin was finding herself impossibly distracted and was sure that she was minutes away from being called out and caught by someone. He brought the players in for a few final words and released them for the day.

Tobin grabbed a water bottle as she waited for the crowd to thin out before ambling over to Christen.

“My eyes are up here, Press” Tobin said playfully.

“Find an excuse to get to my house tonight - I’m leaving in 15 minutes.” Christen quietly said as she passed behind her.

+++

Tobin knocked on the front door before entering. Christen made her way across the foyer, crushing Tobin with a searing kiss. Christen’s hands feverishly pulled Tobin’s body into her as she pressed her against the door. Tobin could barely keep up with how fast and hard Christen was moving. Her mouth was hot and wet on Tobin’s skin and her hands were everywhere. First, pulling Tobin’s hips into her own, then moving up roughly - palming her breasts over her t-shirt.

Tobin moaned into her mouth at the sensation of Christen’s fingers closing around her nipples. Christen snaked a hand around the back of Tobin’s leg, bringing it up and around her leg, giving her hips a better angle to grind against Tobin’s center.

Fuck, this girl can take her from zero to sixty in an instant - she was so turned on.

“Bedroom” Tobin managed to say before sucking Christen’s tongue into her mouth again.

Christen moved them across the room, down the hall, never breaking their kiss. Once in the bedroom, she backed Tobin against the mattress and laid her down.

She sat up, quickly removing her shorts and underwear in one motion.

“Turn over - on your hands and knees” Christen said - not even trying to pretend she wasn’t ordering Tobin to do it. Tobin quickly complied as Christen took position behind her.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” Christen slotted her knees on either side of Tobin’s legs and groaned as he pressed her soaking wet pussy against the back of her calf and started to grind.

“Oh my God” Christen moaned as she started to move her hips faster, pressing herself harder into Tobin.

Tobin could feel herself gush, so turned on by the noises coming from behind her.

“Your body is amazing… so gorgeous” Christen whispered “God you turn me on so much!” She reached a hand around Tobin’s waist and into her underwear, finding another warm pool of wetness.

“Mmmmmmmhm God… Christen” Tobin gasped as fingertips moved through her folds and made tight circles around her throbbing clit.

“Fuck Tobin…I’m going to come all over your leg!” Christen said breathlessly as Tobin started to flex the muscles in her calves, Christen arched her back, pushing herself into Tobin even harder, finding exactly the right amount of friction she needed to push her right over the edge. She moaned as the waves of her orgasm moved through her, seeping out onto Tobin’s leg. She rested her head on Tobin’s back as the quaking subsided.

After a moment, she lifted herself up and moved her hands to the top of Tobin’s shorts.

“Turn over - I want to take care of you - make you feel good.” Christen purred.

Tobin did as she was told, once again, and laid back on the mattress as she was quickly relieved of her shorts and underwear.

Christen didn’t hesitate as she ran her tongue all the way up Tobin’s folds.

“Fuuuuuck… baby, that feels so good…” Tobin moaned as she threaded her fingers into Christen’s hair, gently holding her head in place. Her knees were weak and she could feel the distant pull in her stomach. She knew she wouldn’t last long.

Christen made a few more long passes up and down Tobin, before sucking her clit all the way into her mouth.

“Oh.. fuck” Tobin moaned again

Christen was encouraged by the noises she was producing and continued the pattern of licks and sucks. She could feel Tobin pull her face in closer, seeking more friction, knowing she was close. She moved a hand up, under Tobin’s shirt and with a feather-light touch, brushed the pad of her thumb over Tobin’s nipple as she flicked her clit with her tongue, as the girl quickly melted and quaked underneath her.


	10. Chapter 10

Tobin was tucked into the crook of Christen’s neck in her bed after their tryst. She lazily ran the pad of her fingertip over Christen’s tummy, up her sternum, across her collarbones down the sides of her ribs and back to her tummy.

She couldn’t get enough of the gorgeous skin underneath her fingers. The gorgeous caramel skin providing the perfect backdrop for Christen’s dark pink nipples.

Christen turned her face into the girl lying next to her and pressed soft lips against her forehead.

“You’re so soft.” Christen whispered, feeling Tobin smile against her shoulder.

“It turns me on so much - these different parts of you.”

Tobin chuckled softly, “Well, I am a Gemini you know.”

”Your body is so muscular...so sculpted - but your skin is just so creamy and soft.” Christen shifts in the bed so that she is resting on her side looking at Tobin.

“Your jawline is so... defined” she said, tracing a thumb across it softly, “but you’ve got these full, pillowy lips sitting right on top.”

Tobin felt herself blushing at how Christen was deconstructing her appearance. 

“When you play, you’ve got this fierce intensity in your eyes. Your laser-focused on the game, but your face is framed by silky hair and the soft flyaways that fall out of your ponytail are so delicate.” Christen continued. “You’re equal parts hot and beautiful.” 

“What are you doing after this camp ends?” Tobin asked, feeling self-conscious and wanting to shift the attention away from herself.

“No big plans” Christen said as she traced her finger around Tobin’s hairline “We have a little time off before we reconvene for the next camp and She Believes. When do you have to go back to Portland?”

“I don’t really have to get back right away. Preseason for NWSL doesn’t start for a few months, so there’s nothing that I have to get back for. What would you think about spending a few days together?” Tobin asked

“Mmmhmm - that sounds nice” Christen said, smiling.

“Yeah, might be nice to spend some time together without sneaking around.” Tobin said as she rolled herself on top of the beautiful girl, settling her hips in between Christen’s legs.

Christen opened her legs wider and hitched her ankles around the back of Tobin’s legs.

“That sounds even nicer” Christen said as she rolled her hips into Tobin, their centers lined up perfectly, looking deep into her honey-brown eyes.

Tobin was propped up on her elbows, one on either side of Christen’s head, as she slowly and rhythmically pushed herself into her, both of them finding friction against each other. Christen wrapped her hands around Tobin’s hips, pulling her in even closer.

“God….Tobin” Christen whispered “Sooo good…”

Tobin’s mouth was an inch from Christen’s ear. “Baby… This feels so good - you feel so good” she purred

Christen’s breathing was becoming more uneven. “Kiss me… please”

Tobin put her mouth on Christen’s as she continued to grind against her. She could feel Christen’s legs start to shake underneath her as she pulled her ass even closer. 

“Come with me” Christen moaned, breaking the kiss for a moment “Please?”

“I’m almost there” Tobin gasped, her lips still on Christen’s as she bore her hips down harder and faster. 

“Come on baby…” Christen moaned again.

There were some orgasms with Christen that felt like an explosion - they came fast and powerful with pulsing beats that radiated throughout her body. There were some that made her feel that she was flying - completely weightless in a pool of pleasure. This one rumbled deep from within. Warm waves swelling throughout her entire body, and crashing over her as she and Christen found sweet relief together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little idea I had - hope you enjoy.


End file.
